Loved you then, Hate you now
by SassyAngel
Summary: Helga ONCED loved Arnold but problems in the past has made her hate him now. But Now Arnold seems determined to get Helga to love him once more and restore their friendship and maybe love,but will she come around? what happened in the past? UPDATED!
1. Prologue: Introduction of the characters

Loved you then, Hate you now  
  
AN: Wow it's been forever since I wrote a new story! I've had HUGE writers block. Well the idea of this story just came to me in a day dream in school (see you CAN actually LEARN something in school! *gasps* All is doomed! *runs around like crazy until she bangs into wall* Well N E wayz I hope you guys like the story and update cuz I really enjoy reading them and replying to them in my story (especially the flames *grins*) well enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own HA well..maybe..*smiles*  
  
Prologue: Introduction of the characters and a little info of their past  
  
Okay! Hiya guyz! *beams and crack knuckles* you guyz are ALL MINE! *grins and rubs hand together* Okay let's start with Helga!  
  
Helga Pataki:  
  
Well let's see. after the eighth grade Helga became incredibly popular reason why? She was just herself, her TURE self and well, now she's popular! She very pretty not knock out gorgeous but pretty she's not ugly though. She's very athletic; she plays basketball, track, volleyball, and softball. She's in chorus and is a wonderful writer and photographer. She's also in drama. She's had her fair share of boyfriends, and yes she now has gotten over Arnold and for some strange and odd reason she hates him.... Maybe some issue in the past, but of course.. I'll never tell.. well later I will Lol. Um, she was blessed with curves, not a lot but she has some, yes, she has boobs but not huge ones now okay! (sorry don't know where that came from) um, her blonde hair is now slightly below her shoulders and um that's it!  
  
Arnold (whatever his last name is..):  
  
Well he's your average Joe... Everyone likes him. besides Helga that is. He not very popular, he's into sports also but only baseball, basketball, and football. He's dated a lot of girls but I think he fancies another girl....*snickers*. He's very tall and slightly muscular, he's your average semi-popular pretty boy, and he grew into his football shaped head. His blonde hair is now spiked. He's still friends with the gang (besides Helga for unknown reasons). He and Helga quit talking in seventh grade when he became incredibly popular and left her behind. *hint* Yeah well that's all I can think of.  
  
Phoebe Hyerdahl:  
  
Still the same lovable, brainy Phoebe but now she doesn't take crap from anyone! She's Miss Independent! *dances* (I like that song sorry) Her and Helga are still friends, nothing much to sat here.  
  
Everyone is basically the same this little chapter thing was pointless but I felt it was necessary well Chapter one is coming soon! 


	2. Like I know you

Chapter 1: Like I know you  
  
Arnold walked down the busy hallways of P.S 119 as he talked with Gerald. He then took a sharp intake of breathe as Helga walked by. She was laughing as a bunch of her friends walked with her. She lightly flipped her golden hair and gave a quick glance to Arnold's direction and then waved to Gerald.  
  
Gerald gave a nod and he turned back to Arnold. Arnold watched Helga disappear down the hall with the group of friends trailing behind.  
  
Arnold sighed and turned back to Gerald as they entered Trigonometry his first class of the day.  
  
"Why does she ignore me?" Arnold asked as he plopped into his desk and rested his head on his arms.  
  
Gerald shrugged, "Arnold you ask the same question every morning and the answer's gonna stay the same, I dunno. What DID you do to piss her off anyways?" Gerald asked as he sat in his seat and tried to finish last night's homework before class started.  
  
Arnold raised his head and stared at the wall as he tried to remember anything that he'd done to her in the past that could have possibly made her mad at him. Arnold then shrugged "beats me" he muttered and pulled out his book as the teacher walked into the room.  
  
* Helga sighed as she tapped her pencil as Mr. Porter droned about Global Warming. Helga stifled a yawn and watched the second hand of the clock hoping that the bell would ring.  
  
"BRING!" Helga grabbed her books and rushed out of the class.  
  
"Hey Helga!" Helga turned around and saw Phoebe rush up to her.  
  
"Hey Pheebs" Helga greeted and continued walking once Phoebe caught up.  
  
"Hey, are you doing anything after school?" she asked and pushed up her glasses.  
  
"Nope nothing I can think of" Helga answered as she waved to a couple of friends and turned her attention back to Phoebes.  
  
"Do you have plans or something?" Helga asked as she stopped at the water fountain.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to Gerald's field to play baseball with the gang like we use to." Phoebe said as she leaned against the wall waiting for Helga to finish.  
  
Helga wiped her mouth and smiled "sure sounds like fun" Helga said and glanced at her watch.  
  
"Well gotta go I have to make it to drama before the bell, bye Pheebs!" Helga called and took off down the hallway.  
  
* "Man I'm gonna be late!" Helga muttered as she checked her watch once again.  
  
As she turned the corner she flew backwards as she crashed into someone else (sorry I just HAD to add that in here). She looked up to see Arnold dusting himself off.  
  
"Sorr-"he stopped as he realized that he crashed into Helga, he smiled goofily and began to gather both of their books.  
  
Helga stood up glared at him and snatched her from Arnold and continued down the hallway.  
  
"Geez, your welcome" Arnold muttered and continued to walk to History.  
  
"Wonder what crawled up your-"  
  
"BRING!"  
  
"Shit!" he yelled and scurried down the hallway.  
  
AN: I know this isn't much of a chapter but it's a start I just wanna thanks to Mindy, and BrianaLFBH for review I really appreciate it. This chapter was for you! *cheers* Well Chapter two should be on its way sometime soon so sit tight! R&R please! 


	3. Keep your distance

Chapter 2: Keep your distance  
  
An: *sniffles* I feel so loved! Thanks for reviewing and reading my story! *wipes tear* Well here's chapter 2 enjoy! ^_^  
  
Helga approached Gerald's field with her pink baseball cap shadowing her eyes, her hands were shoved into her pockets and she popped a bubble from her gum. She looked up and smiled at the gang.  
  
Rhonda was leaning again the wall wearing a baseball uniform and talking away on her cell phone. Her slick black hair was pulled into a ponytail which was pulled through the cap. She nodded to Helga and continued to talk.  
  
Nadine was sitting on the ground a magnifying glass pressed against her eye as she stared at a cricket. Obviously to interested in the cricket to greet Helga, Helga smiled and shook her head.  
  
Sid and Harold where talking about last nights wrestling match, Harold's Football letterman's jack was around Patty who was talking to Phoebe. They all waved.  
  
Arnold and Gerald were over the pitchers mound laughing, Arnold turned to Helga's direction and waved; Helga glared at him and waved to Gerald instead. She ignored the hurt look on Arnold's face.  
  
Curly was laughing insanely, while Eugene edged politely away from him but trip over a bat, "I'm okay" he called. Helga laughed.  
  
Lila was entertaining Stinky with one of her stories, about her childhood, Stinky laughed while Lila smiled.  
  
"You guys ready to play?" She called and everyone broke into teams.  
  
Helga was catcher as Arnold went up to bat; Helga glared at him and turned her attention to the pitcher. Arnold was expecting to hear her taunt and tease him to distract him from the game but all he heard was "STRIKE ONE! STRIKE TWO! STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!" And even that wasn't directly to him. Arnold dropped the bat and trudged to the bench were he watched the rest of the game.  
  
*  
  
"Well that was a fun game" Phoebe said as they all made their way to the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Yeah whatever" Gerald grumbled.  
  
"Aw!" Helga said with a put as she pinched his cheeks "you're just saying that cause WE CREAMED YA!" Helga teased and laughed as she high fived Phoebe.  
  
Arnold was admiring Helga from the back, as she teased and bragged all the way to the parlor. He smiled softly and sighed as she smiled and bragged some more. He wished that he and Helga could be friends like they were when they were younger. He missed her so much, even if she was mean to him at least she noticed him! It seemed after seventh grade they kind of went their separate ways, whatever he did to make her mad he just wanted to apologize and restore the friendship.  
  
*  
  
Helga dropped her spoon and leaned back, "Well I better start heading home" she said with a yawn.  
  
"Thanks for the ice cream" she said to Gerald and patted him on the back.  
  
Gerald grumbled and waved as Helga left the parlor.  
  
Arnold looked back and stood up, "um, I think I better go too, see ya guys later!" Arnold called and left.  
  
Arnold looked down the street and saw Helga's retreating back grow smaller and smaller.  
  
"Helga!" he called and ran full speed towards her. Helga turned around slowly when she saw Arnold running towards her she turned around and continued to walk.  
  
"Helga!" he call as he reached her.  
  
"What?" She sneered, Arnold's heart fluttered as he heard her voice.  
  
"Um I want to apologize" Arnold said looking at the ground and slowly looked into her eyes. There was no sign of any emotion, besides hatred.  
  
"You want to apologize?" She asked, "Do you know for what?" She asked and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Um" Arnold stalled.  
  
Helga sighed and pushed past him," You're wasting my time, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away" she spat and hurried away.  
  
"I-I'm sorry" Arnold whispered, at Helga's back as she continued to walk away. He sighed, and turned to walk to other way.  
  
"What did I do wrong?"  
  
AN: Ya'll like me! You really like me! WOW! Well I hope you guys like, it's a little longer then the other chapter. Well Review! The more reviews the faster I update (*coughs* lying *coughs*) 


	4. The Joys Of School Pairings

Chapter 3: The joys of school pairings *laughs*  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think you guys like this story THAT much! ^_^ Oh well! Here's chapter three! I hope you guys like!  
  
Life skills, the most boring class Helga had ever sat through. She stifled a yawn, as Ms. Potter bored the class with another pairing assignment.  
  
"This quarter we're going to understand the struggles of teen parenting, you will be assigned a husband or wife and a doll you will be living together for this quarter each of you will also receive a job. Your goal is to provide your child with a good home, and maintain a good marriage" She held up a doll, behind her was a basket of different colored babies.  
  
"These babies have a computer chip that reports how the parent's a treating it, it is very life like." She said as she pushed her glasses up.  
  
Helga looked up half interested as she slowly popped a bubble; she was retracing a heart over and over to the point it was a black circle.  
  
"The couples are.." Helga yawned once again and blocked out Ms. Potter.  
  
"Helga and Arnold, please come up for your baby and your job please." Ms. Potter called.  
  
"What!?!?" Helga shrieked as she pounded her fists on the table.  
  
"I demand another husband!" She yelled.  
  
Ms. Potter looked at her calmly, "now miss. Pataiki you know that you can't change your partner you've been assigned to everyone else in this class, it's your turn to work with Mr. er- Arnold now" Ms. Potter said and handed Arnold their child and papers containing their jobs.  
  
Arnold smiled warmly at Helga and handed her, her papers. Helga sneered and snatched the papers away from him. Arnold frowned and carried the baby away.  
  
*  
  
Helga was happily chatting with her friends when Arnold approached her carrying their baby in his arms.  
  
"Helga?" he asked softly.  
  
Helga looked up and glared at him, "what do you want?" she sneered.  
  
"Um, can I talk to you for a second?" Arnold asked as he shifted the baby.  
  
Helga stood up and exited the cafeteria with Arnold close behind.  
  
"What?!? What do you want?" Helga asked, glaring.  
  
Arnold had the strangest urge to say 'You' but instead said "I know you really don't want to be my partner, but we have figure out who's house we'll be staying at, what we do with our profits, what the name, and gender of our baby." Arnold said as he handed Helga the baby who began to cry.  
  
Helga rolled her eyes and sighed, "Who said WE would be staying together? Of course it's gonna be a girl and HER name is Melinda. There I solved the problems you can pick up the child on Wednesday, and I'll take her back on Friday, and how do you make this thing SHUT UP!" She yelled as she held the doll away from her.  
  
Arnold chuckled, and handed her a bottle, Helga glared and snatched it away, "Helga we have to live together. We don't have to share a room, how about you stay at the boarding house; we have an extra room we can lend to you for our project. A girl is fine, but I was thinking of going with Melissa." Arnold said as Helga quieted the child and was currently rocking her to sleep.  
  
"Fine what ever, How about we name her Melissa Anne?" Helga suggested.  
  
Arnoldo smiled, "fine with me, I knew we could get along and compromise." Arnold said. "When are you moving in?" He asked.  
  
"I'll start this afternoon" Helga whispered and walked back to her friends without even saying good bye. Arnold waved and joined Gerald, a huge smile on his face. Helga may still be mean to him but at least she was talking to him, it was a start and if everything went his way they would be friends before this project was over.  
  
An: Well there's chapter three hoped you like! Thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy reading them and I'm glad you guys like the way this story is going, hopefully chapter 4 should be up around Sunday or maybe Tuesday. But I'm not promising 


	5. Movin' in

Chapter 4: Movin' in  
  
Disclaimer: Keep forgetting these! Oops! *snaps fingers* I just realized that I'm NOT Craig Bartlett. Damn it! *Stomps foot* *sniffles* I 'm just a helpless 13 year (turning 14 soon) who writes sucky stories!!! *wails* why! Why! WHY!!!! *screams and pulls what remains of her hair* *stops* my doctor said I should stop pulling my hair *shrugs*oh well, now I'm done *sniffle* go! Go on and read my story *waves hand* just leave me in peace! *sniffles* (Moral of disclaimer... I'M NOT CRAIG BARTLETT!!!)  
  
AN: Well here's the next chapter, I'm glad you guys like I know these chapter's are short and I'm sorry I'll try to make them longer.  
  
Boxes were scattered all over the floor, some where open and half of it's contains had spilled all over the floor. Clothes lay outside of the closet, books lay in a neat little pile in a corner. Pictures, and jewelry lay in front of a box turned on it side.  
  
Helga lay on her bed exhausted, her hair was in a sloppy ponytail a few loose strands lay in front of her face. Her face glistened with sweat. Arnold entered the room carrying a glass of water in one hand the baby in the other.  
  
Arnold handed Helga the water and sat besides her on the bed, where they sat silently for awhile. The silence was broken as Melissa began to cry, Arnold sighed and laid her on the bed, he quickly left the room leaving Helga with the baby.  
  
Helga still lying on the bed glanced at the doll as she wailed her face damp with tears; Helga sighed and picked up the baby to comfort her when she got a whiff of the strong odor coming from the child. Helga gagged and dropped the baby back on the bed causing the child the scream louder.  
  
Seconds later Arnold reenters the room with a diaper, powder, two towels and baby wipes. He threw one of the towels under the baby and the other one over his nose. Helga couldn't help but laugh, as Arnold quickly disposed of the soiled diaper clean her up and gave her fresh diaper, soon Arnold on the bed cradling Melissa as she cooed softly to sleep.  
  
"For a doll she seems very realistic" Helga whispered.  
  
"Yep that today's technology for ya" Arnold replied as he gently kissed the doll forehead and placed her in between him and Helga.  
  
"Helga?" Arnold asked softly.  
  
"What?" She said, even though she was tired she still acted so mean towards Arnold.  
  
"Why are you mad at me? What did I do?" Arnold asked turning on his side to face Helga.  
  
Helga stared at the ceiling, her Cerulean eyes held the look of hatred, hurt, and pain as they swirled around. The memory played in her head, she blinked and a single tear trailed down her milky white cheek, her small hand wiped it quickly away.  
  
"Please leave" she said calmly as she stilled stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"but-"  
  
"GET OUT!" She yelled, Arnold scrambled to his feet and left the room in such a hurry that he left Melissa behind.  
  
Once the door closed, Melissa began to cry again Helga began to sob and gently picked up the baby holding her close. They both laid there crying in each others arms until they both finally fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Outside of the room Arnold leaned against the door he ran his fingers through his spiked hair and slide silently down the door where he rested his head on top of his knees.  
  
"What have I done I dug myself deeper into my own grave" He mumbled.  
  
*  
  
Helga's eyes fluttered open as she heard a soft knock on the door, "come in" she said.  
  
The door creaked open and Helga caught a whiff of what smelled like McDonald's. She sat up and saw Arnold hold up two bags of McDonald's, "dinners served" he said and grinned. Helga smile slightly and grabbed the bag. Not much as a thank you came out of her mouth.  
  
Arnold sat at the edge of the bed awkwardly, Helga began to eat her burger and fries with making eye contact acknowledge the fact that Arnold was sitting in the same room as her.  
  
"So what job did you get assigned?" Arnold asked as he eat a fry and sipped a little of his soda.  
  
"House wife" Helga mumbled,  
  
"Well I got, Physiatrists" Arnold answered not even waiting to see if Helga cared.  
  
"Good for you" Helga said.  
  
"Well, um, I'll you to your packing 'nite Helga" Arnold said and left before Helga could reply.  
  
An: Yep, I'm glad you guys like and I know you guys are getting pissed cuz you wanna know why she's upset but I can't tell ya that now can I?? Well it's gonna get better soon, hopefully some mushy scene! (Mushy, mushy) Review! Sit tight! Later! ~SA 


	6. Snooping Around

Chapter 5: Snooping around AN: I'M 14!!! *cheers* my b-day was on the 17th! *smiles* did you hear 'bout the flooding?? It barely missed us, it's raining' cat's and dogs out here! Well anyways on to happier news. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! But I am now the proud new owner of DDR! That game rocks!!!! *smiles*  
  
Helga entered her new room dripping with sweat, a towel around her neck, with a basketball tucked under her arm. She was wearing gym shorts and a tank top, her hair was in a ponytail. Panting she sat on the edge of her bed, she spotted a stack of papers lying neatly in the middle of her nightstand.  
  
Curious she flipped through the pages and saw that it was a script for a play, Arnold, she thought as she exited her room. She quietly walked up the ladder and knocked softly on Arnold's bedroom door.  
  
*  
  
"Come in!" Arnold called.  
  
Helga entered the room holding up the script, a questioning look on her face. "Oh! Yeah those or the new scripts for our new play" Arnold explained.  
  
"Since when did you join drama?" Helga asked.  
  
"Because I needed a few more credits for me to graduate, so I thought I would take drama" Arnold said. He actually had more then enough credits, he only got it because Helga was in it and he wanted to be closer to her then anything else.  
  
Helga quickly looked around the room and saw Melissa sleeping in her crib "right so um, what's the play about?"  
  
Arnold sat down on his blue couch and looked up at Helga as she sat down next to him, very far away from him.  
  
"Well the play's about two teens that've spent their whole lives together as friends, but are now coming to realize the other feelings they feel for each other," Arnold explained as he gently tucked in Melissa.  
  
"Wow sounds pretty good what's the name of the play?" Helga asked.  
  
"With opened eyes" Arnold whispered and began to scoot closer to Helga.  
  
"And we both got the leading roles." He said with a smile. Helga's eyes popped out and she got up away from Arnold and paced the room.  
  
"What?" She asked stunned, "um do we-we-we have to k-k-kiss?" she asked shaking.  
  
Arnold chuckled, "well it is a romance play"  
  
"Oh my- um, I gotta go." Helga said.  
  
"Helga wait!"  
  
"Arnold, you're lucky I'm even talking to you and it's only because of this stupid project, we're not friends. You're pushing you luck now" Helga warned and quickly left the room, leaving a very confused Arnold.  
  
"Right" he mumbled as he turned and collapsed onto his bed, he turned on his CD player and soon the soft sounds of jazz filled the room and he soon drifted to sleep.  
  
*  
  
"And now we're doing a play together, and we might have to kiss!" Helga said into the phone.  
  
"Well Helga maybe you guys are meant to be together again." Phoebe said.  
  
"Pheebs, please I'm never talking to him again, remember what happened? Do I have to bring it up?" Helga said as her voice started to crack.  
  
"Helga I know what happened, but don't you think it's time forgive him? I mean he has changed. I still think it was a little silly of how you reacted and he doesn't even remember."  
  
"You think I reacted a little silly? How would you like if the one you loved-"Helga was cut off,  
  
"Listen Helga I know what happened, and I'm sorry maybe you should forgive and forget, well anyways I gotta go bye."  
  
"Whatever" Helga mumbled and slammed the phone down. "Great help you were" She mumbled  
  
"KNOCK, KNOCK"  
  
"Go away!" Helga called.  
  
The door opened anyways, "listen Helga I have to go to 'work' now, so I wanted to let you know that Melissa is still sleeping in my room okay?" he said and turned and left before Helga could reply.  
  
"Whatever" she mumbled as she walked into Arnold's room and sat onto his bed admiring his room.  
  
It was still the same as she remembered, but had matured in away. He finally got rid of that stupid potato alarm clock, and he had pictures of himself and friends scattered all over the room.  
  
Helga was admiring the pictures when she was interrupted the wails of Melissa, Helga sighed and picked her up.  
  
Helga rocked Melissa slowly to sleep as she walked around Arnold's room again. That's when her eyes fell upon his Photo album looking through his photo album.  
  
Helga smiled as she stared at a picture of her and Arnold sitting on the dock he had his arm around her shoulder and her arm was around his waist, they was staring into the sunset her head rested on his shoulder and he gently kissed her forehead. Helga sighed, she remembered that, it was the very first and last time Arnold and her went out, but it only lasted a week. (Because Lila then returned from vacation) But it was the best week of her life. She looked puzzled for a moment, who took that picture? She thought but shrugged and she continued to look through the photo album.  
  
She smiled as she looked at a picture of her and Arnold, covered head to toe in muddy, with huge grins on their faces. They both had one arm draped over each others shoulders. They had just finished with a mud fight (which Curly started) against the seventh graders and the eight graders (seventh graders won). Of course this picture was taken BEFORE the incident which has now made Helga mad at Arnold.  
  
She turned another page which showed another picture of her and Arnold. Arnold was surrounded by his friends (minus Helga) and Helga stood in the background a very sad expression on her face. Arnold of course was totally oblivious to his surroundings and was having fun with his friends. Helga gritted her teeth and slammed the book shut, she gently laid down Melissa, who was fast asleep and furiously wiped away tear that glistened her cheeks.  
  
Helga walked around his room once more, and pulled out a little blue book with the words 'Journal' written in fancy golden letters. Helga flopped onto the bed and began to read.  
  
March 15, 2003  
  
Helga, she's something else I mean we were great friends but then suddenly we stopped talking and by the way Helga's been acting it seems to be my fault but the weird thing is that, I don't seem to remember. I really don't' understand and I wish so much that she could forgive me and give me a second chance, I've missed her a lot as a friend, but I also think I've began to develop feelings for her that are much more stronger then 'just friends'.  
  
Helga stopped read and slowly cover her mouth, He likes me!  
  
AN: I hope you like! I know you're probably confused but you'll understand soon. Well it was longer! Are you happy now?!?! ::hums:: I like that song! Well Read and Review! I only got one review for my last chapter and I really like to know what you guys think of my story and what I can do to change it. Later! SA~ 


	7. Author's Note

~*~Author's Note~*~  
  
Hey! I just wanna thank you guys for reviewing my story and that NEVER, EVER thought it would turn out so great! Thanks and I'm happy! Well you see I'm working on a new fic and I was wondering if anyone could tell me how to do italic's. Whoever tells me, and leaves their e-mail address, will receive the next chapter to this story before I post it on FF.net! Yep you heard me! I would really appreciate it thanks!  
  
~*~SassyAngel~*~ 


	8. Can't get you gotta my head

**Chapter 6: Can't get you outta my head **

An: ::Squeals:: I didn't know you guys loved my story that much! I'm so happy! ^_^ 

BrianaLFBH: I know you're getting sick of not knowing what he did, but if I told you what happened it would ruin the whole 'effect' (::snorts::) of the story, I'm sorry but I hope you still like the story! Plus I'm trying to make it realistic like day to day sorta thing so it might take awhile… I swear You'll find out... sooner or later... ::grins::

Oh yeah I also wanted to let you know not all my stories are 'happily ever after' sorta thing ok, I'm still debating on weather or not to make it a happy ending! ::beams:: or sad ending ::frowns:: Well anyways you'll find out soon! 

Well I'm done writing now ON WITH THE STORY!!!!   

~*~

"The audience should be in awe as they watch the struggle between the two friends as they come to term with their feelings and how they express it to one another. Helga and Arnold I'm coun-"The director stopped and gritted his teeth, 

"Miss, Pataki or Mr. Arnold would one of you please MAKE THAT DAMN BABY SHUT THE HELL UP!!" he bellowed and Arnold and Helga scrambled to their screaming baby.

The director placed a hand on his forehead and paced the stage muttering to himself until the crying stopped, Helga and Arnold quickly tiptoed to their seat and mutter an apology. 

"Right as I was say-"The director roared as the bell rang indicating that the class was over. Helga grabbed Melissa's carrier/car seat (I think those are really cool! ^_^) and quickly walked away from the auditorium. 

Helga ran up to Arnold and handed him the baby, and diaper bag and disappeared behind the wooden double doors to track practice. Arnold sighed and walked to his locker, he placed the baby down and grabbed his books and quickly stuffed them into his book bag. He looked down at Melissa as she slept soundly in her carrier her soft platinum blonde hair lay on her forehead in a little curl, a small hand lay one of her rosy cheeks, a soft smile one her face. Arnold smile, even if she was a doll she looked very realistic. 

With a sigh he threw his book bag over one shoulder, the diaper bag over the other and grabbed Melissa as he walked out into the sunny March afternoon.

~*~

The sun's heat beat down on her as sweat poured down her face, as she ran down the track, all thoughts on Arnold.

_Do I like him?_

_(Of course not you moved on) _

_But maybe I do…_

_But what if I'm afraid?_

_(Afraid of what?__ You loved him before; your crush for him moved on you should do the same) _

_But he loves me!_

_(So?__ Does that mean you have to love him back? He didn't love you when you loved him, he loved Lila)_

_But I'm not him…_

_(He humiliated you... Why would care about someone like him?) _

Helga wiped away her tears, and stopped running. 

"PATAKI!!"  The couch screamed, 

"What the heck are you doing!?! Finish running!!" 

Helga turned and ran all the way to the parking lot and drove out of the school, still thinking about…

Arnold.

~*~

Arnold hummed along to his jazz music as he tucked Melissa to sleep; he quickly glanced at his clock, 7:30. _Helga's late;_ he thought as he turned to open the door, a breathless Helga burst through the door. 

"Sorry," she wheezed,

"It's okay I'm not _that late for work, well I'm off to listen to Curly's sad, insane life! Bye!" he called as he kissed Melissa and smiled at Helga._

Helga just waved and smiled softly, _god I'm acting like such a school girl…_

~*~

"Oh, Jordan I've been fighting with myself for so long… I just had to come out and say it!"  Helga said as Arnold her hands barely an inch of space between them. 

 "What Morgan? What's so important?" Arnold whispered as he lowered his head towards her. 

"I…I…wanted to let you know that I….." she trailed off as their faces were inches apart.

"What is it?" he whispered as he softly caressed her face.

"I...I love you…" they both leaned in for the kiss but Helga pulled away, blushing.

"Miss Pataiki…" the director growled,

"Please tell me why you PULLED AWAY!!" he bellowed as he threw his script across the floor.

"Yeah Helga" Arnold whispered a hurt look on his face though they were acting he was putting his real feelings for her in his act.

_(Maybe she doesn't love you….)_

_(Maybe you should give up…)_

 __

Arnold shook his head, _I know she loves me, deep down she does…_

"I pulled away because…. Because I think we should save the kiss till the performance." Helga lied as she nervously rubbed her arm. 

"Right, well I want you guys to keep practicing, Pataiki I'm not feeling the love form you like I'm feeling it from Arnold I want you guys to work on that." The director called.

Helga and Arnold nodded and hopped off the stage and grabbed their stuff, just as the bell rang.

AN: yeah I know sucky ending but at least I finally updated! I had writers block for the longest time! EEEKK!! School's starting tomorrow! I'm going to in 9th grade! ::fans self:: Well It might take awhile to update, well R&R! Thanks!

~SA


	9. Moving on Or are we? ::raises eyebrow::

**Chapter 7: Moving on…. Or are you?? :: raises eyebrow::**

**AN: Yeah! I FINALLY update! Well thanks for the reviews! I really to tell you the truth thought this story would never be so big! Lol, but the sad thing is when you find out why Helga is mad at ****Arnold**** you'll probably stop reading this story… oh well! Your MINE till then! Lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey ****Arnold****! Never will BUT, but I do own the poem which I written weeks before based on my own feelings for someone, shhhhhh, don't tell anyone. They'll actually think I can feel and we wouldn't want that know would we? Lol ^_^**

_Should I except?? What about Helga? _Arnold thought desperately. 

_(What ABOUT Helga?), _

_Well you know I do like her…_

_(She obviously doesn't like you back or you guys would be going out)_

_Shut up!_

_(Except the offer)_

_But,_

_(Except)_

_But…___

_(Except it god damnit!!)_

_Geez… alright I will…::sighs::_

_I need to stop having conversations with my self Arnold_ thought with a sigh.

"Sure Lila I would love to go to Homecoming with you" Arnold said through slightly gritted teeth. 

"You will!?!? Thanks! I can't wait! Oh! What time will you be picking me up?" Lila asked as she tilted her to the side causing some loose auburn locks to fall over her eyes.

"Um… how about 7:30?" Arnold asked as he flashed a fake smiled, 

"Well see ya around!" Lila called cheerfully as he walked away.

"Sure see ya around…" he muttered as he walked down the sidewalk towards the park. 

He loved the park, it was a place where he could walk around and sort through his mixed up and confused thoughts. He especially liked it during the sunset, while he sat under his favorite willow tree. 

Arnold stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked towards his tree, he stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed Helga sitting under the tree, Melissa besides her in her carrier fast asleep, Helga's nose deep in a book.

Arnold slowly approached them, smiling slightly. 

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Arnold asked softly. 

Helga's blue eyes glanced up quickly then returned to the book, 

"Sure I don't care" Helga mumbled as she scooted over. 

Arnold sat down and leaned back on his elbows he sighed contently as he looked up at the sky, as he sorted out his thoughts. 

"I saw you talking to Lila when I was walking to the park, I didn't know you guys were still friends" Helga said as she glanced at Arnold.

Arnold softly chuckled, _so she did still care... He thought, "Yeah we were, we've never really stopped being friends" Arnold answered. _

"Oh" Helga whispered as she returned to her book. 

"Yeah, she asked me to homecoming" Arnold rambled, he wanted to see Helga's reaction. 

"Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow (AN: did I ever mention she has two eyebrows now?).

"Yeah," Arnold said as he tried not to smile. 

"So are you guys going?" Helga said slowly and casually as if to hold herself back.

"Yeah I we are," Arnold answered. 

"Oh… well…. Have fun!" Helga said and tried to smile even though her eyes told differently.

"Yeah thanks I will, maybe I'll see you there" Arnold said softly.

"Yeah maybe" Helga said as she stood up.

"Helga?" Arnold asked, Helga turned around and you could see her eyes begin to water.

"Yeah I gotta be going now I have to feel Melissa" Helga mumbled as she picked up Melissa and walked quickly away. 

Arnold watched her walk away, he felt horrible. _I shouldn't have said anything, Arnold thought, even though she DID bring it up._

Arnold glanced over and saw Helga's book on the ground, he picked it up and leafed through the pages until something caught his eye, it was a poem, 

_Our history together is what you call a fairytale right?_

_Wrong, _

_It's no where close, _

_I've obsessed over you,_

_And you brake my heart my leaving me,_

_So I learned to live without you,_

_But then you return,_

_And so do my past feelings,_

_Which I can't seem to ignore,_

_I've tried to avoid the subject of you,_

_I've tried to avoid seeing you,_

_I even tried to deny my feelings,_

_Which hurts me even more,___

_I'm so confused,_

_So lost,_

_Do you love me too?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Or do you just want to be friends?_

_Do you think of me the way I think of you?_

_Do you watch me the way I watch you?_

_Or just don't know if you even consider me that way, _

_And it hurts, _

_So I'm going to myself,_

_And cope with the pain,_

_Cry in the inside,_

_But smile to the world,_

_I'll lie to myself,_

_The world,_

_And you,_

_I just wish I knew how you felt._

Arnold looked up from the book and wiped the tears from his eyes, _I've caused her this pain_, he thought miserably.  

"I've got to do something" Arnold whispered, and he had just the thing….

**AN: Ohhh what is he going to do? Even I don't know so we'll both find out together, me before you though ;P Lol Well review! ** 


	10. A glimpse of what yet to come

**Chapter 8: a glimpse for what's yet to come…**

**A: I'M ALIVE! Yeah I'm sure you were wondering what happened to me weren't you? Well I've been a VERY busy girl lately, yes plus my computer broke. I'm very sorry but this chapter is very short. Only because the next chapter is the MACDADDY OF ALL CHAPTERS!! HAHAHA!!! Well sorta, some interesting stuff happens. I hope you'll like it. Well enjoy this! REVIEW! And again I'M SO SORRY! For the delay you guys! Don't hate! PLEASE**

"You read my book!?!?!" Helga shrieked as she snatched the book from Arnold's hand. 

"Well you could at least thank me" Arnold sneered, "You're lucky I even gave it back! I almost was tempted to make copies and give to it every person I made contact with." Arnold taunted.

Helga rolled her eyes, "whatever Arnoldo, just get out of my face" 

Arnold turned and walked to the door with a smile on his face, "whatever you say Helga, whatever you say," and with that left the room.

"Who does he think he is?" Helga asked Melissa who was cooing softly to herself as she played with her toys.

 Helga shook her head and turned to the back of the book, "Huh? This wasn't' here before" she mumbled as she read it,

_Helga,_

_I have something important to tell you and it could change our relationship greatly but I think I should know this…… Meet me at the park at __midnight__ under the willow tree._

_-__Arnold___

Helga looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Ok what is he up to?"

**AN: Yes, Hmmmm what is he up to? I guess we'll find out soon now won't we? I promise I'll update a lot sooner I swear!**


	11. Broken hearted

**Chapter 9: Broken hearted**

**AN: ~*****IMPORTANT READ THIS FIRST**!*~ AH HA! I've updated! I'm SO sorry for the extremely short chapter I did before, but I had to do it. Well here it is the chapter you've been waiting for. Don't expect TOO much, it's sorta another one of those sickening teasers I just oh so love to throw out! But I threw in some clues! So be on the look out. This chapter is written differently, It switches for past to present tense a lot. So the italics will be past and normal text will be present. Just thought I might explain first. This is very important that you understand, and realize that one is in the past and the other present… You might just catch on….  ****

The park was silent, one of those eerie silence were you knew someone was watching you, but you didn't know who, or where they were. Knowing this Helga shivered and sped up her walk down the sidewalk. Just her walking here brought back memories…

_Arnold walked down the sidewalk in a rush, his jacket wrapped around him tightly, as the harsh autumn winds stung his face. The old willow tree was coming into view, "Is Helga even there?" he asked himself, until he noticed a figure standing watching him approach. 'That must be Helga' he thought. _

 She looked ahead and saw the old willow tree. She wasn't too sure if Arnold was there because the leaves were blocking her view, but as she approached she saw a figure pacing back and forward. Somehow this brought a smile to her face. The figure stopped pacing and ran towards her. "Helga! I thought you were never going to get here!" He greeted as he hugged her. 

_As __Arnold__ approach the figure checked her watch and shook her head, "you're late," she muttered as she turned and entered the tree. _

_"Sorry, I was at a party and I couldn't break free" he apologized,_

_ "Whatever." She said with a sigh._

_Arnold rolled his eyes, "whatever you say Helga, anyway what do you want to tell me that so important?" he asked. _

Helga smiled at the hug, "ok what did you want?" 

_"Well," Helga stalled,_

"I wanted to tell you something, but you have to promise me that it won't change our friendship in anyway, ok?" Arnold asked as he loosely held her hands

"I can't promise that our friendship will change Arnold" she said slowly as she slipped her hands out of his grip. 

_"Because we don't have one Helga" __Arnold__ said as he looked at the moon _

"What do you mean by that Helga?!?!" __

_"Well… last time I check we were friends" Helga said as she kicked the ground._

"Just because we're doing this STUPID project together, and we're doing the play together means nothing!" Helga shrieked.

_"Well since then it's changed I'm so tried of trying to be your friend and you pushing me away! Besides I think we're both happy to not be bothering one another, I mean when was the last time we talked to each other? Come on Helga everyone knows you hate me anyway."_

"Well Helga excuse me for trying to be your friend, I just thought we were friends you know…" 

_"Well __Arnold__…. You thought wrong!" _

"Well _Arnoldo you thought WRONG!!" Helga spat. "Maybe I don't want to be your friend Arnold."_

_"Huh? What do you mean I'm wrong?"_

"But... I... I dunno Helga I thought I was doing something right"

_You heard me!! YOUR.WRONG!!! Ever heard anyone tell you that?_ _BECAUSE YOU ARE!!!"___

"What do I look like a charity case? I don't want your pity, or your help, or your ANYTHING!!!"

_"Well I know I'm not perfect Helga, but what do you mean I'm wrong?"_

"Well Helga, I take back everything I've done for you, I'm sorry I even cared." Arnold said as he turned around and looked to the sky.

_"Never mind it's not like you would care anyway, remember we're not friends" Helga said, and prang of hurt in her voice._

Helga stood there looking at Arnold's back and sighed, "Look Arnold, I'm so sorry. It's –"Arnold quickly turned around and passionately kissed Helga. Helga let out of squeal.

_"Helga, you see what I mean-"Helga roughly grabbed __Arnold__ and roughly kissed him._

Arnold released her and all she could do was stand there. Stand there as all emotion rushed to her like a flow of sunshine through the rain. A goofy little smile appeared but she quickly slapped herself. 

_Arnold__ looked at her, "Helga…", "I dunno what to say." He said breathlessly._

_Helga smiled_ "_say anything!" she cried._

"Helga?" Arnold asked as he waved his hand in her face. "Say something." 

Tear pooled into her eyes and shook her head; "I'm sorry Arnold, I'm so sorry" she whispered and ran off. 

"You could have said anything but that" Arnold said with a sigh.

~*~

Helga stopped at the edge of the park as she roughly wiped away her tears. '_I can't believe it!' Helga thought to herself as she looked back at what happened. '_It's almost like that night when everything between Arnold and me changed…' _ _

"I'm afraid something worse then a broken friendship just happened..." Helga whispered as more tears freely streamed down her face. 

**An: OH YEAH! I'm did it! Wow I hope you guys like! Sorry it took awhile, you know school and all. Please R&R Tell me what you think, if anything confused you, I'll explain it in the next chapter.**


	12. The Aftermath

**Chapter 10: The Aftermath…**

**Disclaimer: We already know I don't own Hey ****Arnold**** and I also don't own the song. Britney Spear does, it's from her first album a really good song. Well I think so anyway. Well I think it suits this chapter.**

**AN: HEY! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! I fun writing it! ^_^, Dunno where I got the idea but I thought it would be kewl to do since I haven't seen anyone else here do it. Took awhile to write though, I tried to make it as less confusing as possible. Like I said you'll find out why Helga doesn't love ****Arnold**** really soon. But it's not that bad of a thing. But it is to Helga. I don't know if you understood that. I hope you did! Well here's chapter 11. The stories coming to an end soon….. Maybe. Depends how mean I want to be… **

_"Never look back," we said  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?  
Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind  
Where do I go?....   
  
_

"What was I thinking?" Arnold asked himself as he lay on his bed staring into the window over heard, the rain pouring softly in the background. The events of last night kept playing in his head over and over again. It seemed so familiar like they already went through the same situation many years ago. But of course he couldn't remember. 

Every time he thought back to his past, he could never remember Helga; it was like she was erased from his life for awhile. But now she may be gone for good. Since they're project was due today they no longer needed to stay together, because Melissa was gone, she was the only thing that kept them together. And now Helga was gone. She packed up the night before and left early morning all hopes of bringing back their friendship was lost.

"Maybe I should give up" Arnold whispered as a single tear rolled down his face. _  
  
_

_And you didn't hear  
All my joy through my tears  
All my hopes through my fears  
did you know, I still miss you somehow…_

"It's ironic," Helga whispered as she stared intensely at her familiar light blue walls of her room.

"That he likes me now after I've moved on, how twisted can life possibly get?" She asked herself. As she sat up and moved to her open window. 

Her small pale hand hung in the air as the cold rain pelted her hand and ran threw her spread fingers.

Just feeling the rain somehow brought back painful memories of their past, memories that she tried so hard to forget. It was part of her life. The life she wanted erased for good. With a sigh she pushed back those memories; she turned from the window and flopped onto her bed. 

She laid there for awhile thinking, then out of nowhere she whispered, "Pretty damn twisted."_  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart…._

Arnold roughly wiped away his tears, and sat up. "WHY SHOULD I CARE!!!!!! WHY!!....WHY!" He hung his head low and sobbed. 

"Why when I try so hard to hate you and put you out of my mind, you never get out of my mind. You haunt me…. And though I say I hate what you do to me…I don't know what I would do without you." Arnold whispered. 

"I love you Helga, with my whole heart and soul…. I would be so lost without you… Please don't say goodbye, when we've just begun." He sobbed.

"Why can't I tell you how I feel to your face?" he asked_  
  
"Baby," I said, "please stay.  
Give our love a chance for one more day"  
We could have worked things out  
Taking time is what love's all about…_

"How can he love me now?!?! When I gave him all the time in the world!! But after what happened in the past… and now I dunno if I can still take the pain. The pain is killing me, but just being near him… I would die for that… But now I dunno it's like… It hurts too much... too much to stand. And I'm starting to get scared. My life depends on Arnold. I would be dead by now if he wasn't here. He was the one and only reason I didn't kill myself."

Helga crossed the room and sat in front of her mirror as she slowly picked up the brush and brushed her long golden hair.

"But now… I dunno… I JUST DON'T KNOW!" she sobbed as she broke down into uncontrollable tears._  
  
But you put a dart  
Through my dreams through my heart  
And I'm back where I started again  
Never thought it would end…. _

"Why do I even bother with her? I mean she never appreciated anything I did for her…" Arnold mumbled out loud.

"Why did I even care then..?" 

Arnold sat and thought about his question. 

"Because…. I liked her… before I even realized it myself; everything I did for her was out of love." _  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love…  
  
_

"I don't care, I don't care..." Helga chanted over and over.

"I don't care…" Soon tears silently streamed down her face.

It soon settled in, she didn't care about Arnold she may have in the past but now… she didn't give a damn._  
  
You promised yourself  
But to somebody else  
And you made it so perfectly clear  
Still I wish you were here…  
  
_

Arnold stared out of the window, as the rain started to slowly die down, images of Helga flashed threw his head. Her laughter rang in his ears, and her smile, god he loved her smile. He loved everything about her. 

"Maybe it's not too late to undo what I've done…" he whispered,

_From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love…  
  
_

"There's no turning back now… It's too late Arnold… I'm sorry…" Helga whispered as she fell into a dreamless sleep._  
  
"Never look back," we said  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?...._

**AN: AHH! I UPDATED!! FINALLY! YES! Ok sorry, sorry, SORRY if it sucked. I'll try to updated faster I swear. Man I'm gonna die with all the homework… REVIEW!!!!!!**


	13. Homecoming

**Chapter 14: Homecoming**

**An: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love them so much! ^_^, yep I hope the song really suited the chapter. Well here's chapter 14, I really don't know how to end the story. I could end it one way where everyone's happy, or end another way. Where most of you guys would probably flame me so badly that my computer could catch on fire. But I dunno I'm thinking it through right now. This wonderful story you guys is coming to an end soon, not this chapter, maybe the next who knows! It all depends how it turns out. I'm so sad. Ok well on with the story!**

The ballroom was decorated with sliver streamers and sliver balloons scattered everywhere on the ground. The D.J was already at work as he played the most popular songs requested as formally dressed teens danced happily. 

_Why am I here again? _

Helga asked herself as she stood by the wall looking at the happy couples dancing; she slowly took a sip from her soda and walked slowly around the dance floor.  

Just when she was about to go sit in the sitting room, where loners like her spent most of the dance, someone caught her attention. Arnold, he and Lila were slow dancing. Rather closely she might add, but they looked happy, Lila's head was rested on his shoulder her eyes closed as a small smile played on her lips. Arnold's chin rested on top of her head a dreamy expression in his eyes; they looked like the perfect couple, beautiful, popular, and in love.

 Sure Helga was popular but tonight she felt like a loser, with no date and no one to talk to. Everyone seemed to be more worried about making this magical night, one for them to remember.

_More like one I'd like to forget…_ Helga thought miserably as she slowly walked to the sitting room.

~*~

Arnold's eyes slowly traveled around the ballroom when his eyes fell upon Helga, she looked so beautiful in her deep crimson strapless dress that shimmered with every move she made. Her hair was pulled into a delicate yet fancy bun with a few loose curls framing her face. Yet she looked so sad, like she was longing for something.

_But what?_ He thought to himself.

His heart went out to her but then he turned away __

_"What do I look like a charity case? I don't want your pity, or your help, or your ANYTHING!!!"_

The spiteful words from the many nights before in the park rang through his head; he closed his eyes to block out any unwanted images that would try to find their way into his mind. 

Lila looked up sweetly a dreamy expression in her eyes, "Thank you Arnold so much you've made my night," she sighed dreamily.

Arnold looked down and forced a smile, "me too Hel- er I mean Lila," Arnold covered quickly.

Lila slightly frowned but turned away and continued to dance. Arnold sighed softly and tried to look for Helga again, but sadly she was gone. 

~*~

The night was almost over when Gerald, the class president come on over the microphone. 

"Okay people here's the moment you've all been waiting for! HOMECOMING KING AND QUEEN!!!" He yelled with a fist thrown in the air for added effect. Everyone else in the ballroom cheered too as most of the girls quickly fixed their hair and giggled madly. 

Helga rolled her eyes, "great" she muttered as she joined the crowd curiosity taking over her as she peered over the crowd focusing her attention to Gerald.

Gerald smiled slyly was he fingered the flap of the envelope teasing the crowd as they watched silently, slowly he cleared his throat and quickly ripped open the envelope.   

He's eyes widened quickly as he read over the name, and smiled slowly. 

"Ladies and gentlemen he's my friend and yours ARNOLD!!!!" 

Helga's breathe caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat, but she turned away. 

~*~  
  


Lila shrieked and quickly gave Arnold a hug as he made his way to the stage he smiled warmly to the people who congratulated him, or patted him on the back.

_I wonder what Helga's thinking…_ He thought to himself as Gerald placed the crown on his head.

"And this years homecoming queen is HELGA PATAKI!!" 

Arnold's eye widened and his jaw dropped, a slow smile spread across his face. 

~*~

Helga slowly turned around, her jaw dropped, "Wha?" she asked dumbfounded as people guided her up on stage. 

Everything seem to be going in slow motion as she walked up on stage, the sound seemed to be off, all she could hear was her own heart pounding in his ears. 

She could see everyone clapping and cheering, she also noticed Gerald screaming something. But all she could really see was Arnold; he was smiling brightly at her, one hand reached out welcoming her.

Everything stopped, she stopped moving, the crowd stopped cheering and Arnold stopped smiling. She soon felt a single tear run down her cheek, she quietly shook her head and quickly turned and ran from the stage and out into the dark cold rainy night. Leaving a heartbroken and confused Arnold behind.

**AN: Yep and we all know I'm going to leave it here. The next chapter should be a good one I actually think that the next chapter you might learn something you've been just _dying_ to know. But I warn you now it's going to be awhile until I update again. One: because the next chapter will be long. Two: I have a lot of things coming up. So don't be expecting anything soon. But I will update eventually I promise. Well Review and tell me what you think!**

**~SA**


	14. I'M BACK! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

**I'm BACK!!!! Yeah I know long time no see. Well I have a reason. My computer broke down completely ! THEN when we get it back, EVERYTHING WAS GONE! I was so pissed! Because I had most of the next chapter on there. So now I have to start over. Which will take even longer. I know, I'm so sorry! Really! But be patient and I'll have a new chapter up soon. I swear.**

**Thanks so much and I'm Sorry!**

**SassyAngel**


	15. Make it Through the Rain

**Chapter 14: Make It through the Rain**

**AN: I'M BACK! YES! Sorry again about taking so long. I decided to really bust some butt to finish this story. I was reading the reviews and I felt bad that you guys had to wait so here it is. Since It's been awhile I've been getting some cool ideas on how to do the end and such so it'll be better then I intended. Yes well here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own "Make it Through the Rain" Mariah Carey does and I don't own Hey Arnold but we already knew that.**

Arnold stared blankly at the door that Helga had just ran out of, the room was still silent as all eyes were on him. Arnold rushed to the door but was stopped by Lila.

"Lila, I'm sorry" Arnold said as he tried to make his way out the door.

Lila smiled softly and looked up at him, "I understand I know how much you love her and that I have no chance." She slowly reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Go get her before it's too late" she whispered in his ear.

Arnold nodded and was gone into the night, Lila slowly wiped away a tear and whispered "good bye Arnold."

The cold October air hit him instantly the rain beating down on him as he looked around franticly, Helga could be anywhere. He stopped when a flash of red came out of the forest on the edge of the school campus.

With no hesitation he ran in that direction.

_Go get her before it's too late...._

Helga lay there eyes closed as the rain came down on her, washing away her pains, drowning her fears. She just wanted to be held, was that too much to ask for?

_When you get caught in the rain,  
With nowhere to run,  
When you're distraught and in pain,  
Without anyone.  
When you keep crying to be saved,  
But nobody comes,  
And you feel so far away,  
That you just can't..._

Arnold ran a steady pace as he looked around the rain blurring his vision, but nothing slowed him down. _Get her_ _before it's too late....  
  
Find your way home.  
You can get there alone.  
It's okay.  
What you say is..._

Helga slowly opened her eyes, and sat up even though she was alone she felt a sudden strength within herself. She could make! Her past was nothing but the past meant to be forgotten. Nothing was holding her back. She smiled, where did this sudden confidence come from? She didn't know or care, she felt free. Nothing can stop her.

_  
  
I can make it through the rain.  
I can stand up once again.  
On my own. And I know,  
That I'm strong enough to mend.  
And everytime I feel afraid,  
I hold tighter to my faith.  
And I live one more day,  
And I make it through the rain.  
  
_Helga stood up and looked up to the heavens, a bright smile lighting up her face. With her arms wide open she started to twirl around giggling softly to herself. But suddenly she felt herself falling.....

_And if you keep falling down,  
Don't you dare give in.  
! You will arise, safe and sound.  
So keep pressing..._

Helga tried to catch herself until she felt someone catch her from behind, she turned to look at who he was..._  
  
_

_On steadfastly,  
And you'll find what you need,  
To prevail.  
What you say is...  
  
_"Jake?" She asked a little shocked she had expected Arnold. Jake smiled sheepishly as he brushed away the hair in his eyes. Jake was one of Helga's friends they've known each other for a while. He was there for almost everything she went through.

_I can make it through the rain.  
I can stand up once again.  
On my own. And I know,  
That I'm strong enough to mend.  
And everytime I feel afraid,  
I hold tighter to my faith.  
And I live one more day,  
And I make it through the rain._

Arnold slowed down as he made it to a clearing and stopped in his tracks when he heard two people talking. _What's going on?_ He asked himself as he tried to inch closer without being seen._  
  
And when the wind blows,  
And shadows grow close,  
Don't be afraid.  
There's nothing you can't face.  
And should they tell you,  
You'll never pull through,  
Don't hesitate.  
Stand tall and say..._

"What are you doing here?" Helga asked as she wiped the rain out of her eyes.

"Well I was a little concerned after I saw you run of the dance so I came after to you see if you were ok." Jake replied as he placed his hand on her shoulders._  
  
I can make it through the rain.  
I can stand up once again.  
On my own. And I know,  
That I'm strong enough to mend.  
And everytime I feel afraid,  
I hold tighter to my faith.  
And I live one more day,  
And I make it through the rain.  
_

"But... why?"

"Because Helga, I care I don't know how many people have told you that, but I do. I've always cared and I always will"

"But...why?"

"Because.... Helga... I love you."

_  
And I can make it through the rain,  
And stand up once again.  
And I'll live one more day,  
And I, I can make it through the rain.  
Oh yes, you can.  
You're gonna make it through the rain_

Arnold felt his heart shatter as Jake leaned in, and kissed Helga, what made him hurt more was she kissed him back!

Arnold held back the tears as he turned and walked away.

_It's too late......._

**AN: Yeah I know confusing huh? Who's Jake where the hell did he come from? This just makes it a little more fun... Yeah I updated not as big as I thought it to be. But maybe next chapter... who knows... REVIEW!**


End file.
